


Soil

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/M, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "earth."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soil

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "earth."

Buffy was never much for dirt. In LA—-well, in LA gardening was something you had gardeners for.

In Sunnydale, once she'd killed a few hundred vamps, she liked it even less. Watching them claw their way out, dirt raining off them, looking so fucking hopeful for the few seconds they reexisted.

In the months after _she_ clawed up and out … Dawn said she hogged the shower. But Dawn didn't know she could _still_ feel the dirt under her nails, didn't know the smell of Spike's crypt and Spike's cock lingered.

Didn't know she was dirty all the time.


End file.
